Potter's Luck
by The Girl with the Lake Eyes
Summary: One-shot that I might continue. About Elizabeth Potter the personification of Potter's Luck.


Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much. The only not normal thing about these two upstanding members of society was their orphaned niece and nephew. But they didn't like talking about them. No matter how little their aunt and uncle talked about them, the two Potter orphans still lived alongside their more normal family. The oldest was a boy by the name of Harry and the youngest (as there were only two of them) was a girl named Elizabeth. And it is the girl we will be focusing on in this story.

Elizabeth Potter had known her parents precisely one month before the tragic car accident that claimed her parents' lives. Her brother had known them much longer than poor Elizabeth (a whole two years and some months) and for some reason had been spoiled rotten.

Poor Elizabeth, by the time she was two, was already yelled at for making a mess in the house, when any intelligent human would realize that it was either Harry (which it usually was) or Dudley (Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's rather round son). That is not to say that everything was always blamed on Elizabeth. No the Dursleys were rather fair, punishing both Elizabeth and Harry, no matter who did it.

As Elizabeth grew up, her brother started to get more and more jealous of the fact that he was expected to do more work than Elizabeth (after all he was older and bigger and could do chores that Elizabeth couldn't.) On the playground at school she had to watch out not only for Dudley and his gang but for her brother, who was just as liable to make fun of her as Dudley was. By the time Elizabeth was eight and a half, she had realized that she was the most unlucky person on Earth.

That was until her brother started getting weird letters and even her unlucky life took a turn for the worst. Eventually her brother got a giant of a man to deliver right to the Dursleys' shack that they had taken to hiding in. This giant of a man promptly started regaling her brother with how famous he was and how he was a wizard and ignoring the little girl trying to get his attention.

For the next few years, Harry went on adventures and took great pleasure in retelling them to his sister with a few barbs about how she would never do anything better than what he did. Still she waited patiently for her Hogwarts letter (if the Dursleys already though badly of her, might as well go the full way and actually get something of it.) However she never got one. Her brother took get care to tease her about this, too. She would never get to be anything but a stupid squib whose famous brother went off to Hogwarts and kept being the hero.

This misfortune actually had a small bit of sun shine. Her aunt had started to grow fond of this child who not only was like her in the fact that neither of them had magic and both of them had siblings who were magical, but Elizabeth also had a famous sibling in the magical world. As such the Dursleys' were getting rather fond of their altogether normal, it seemed, niece. That was until the monster attacked.

The monster had been hiding out as a teacher in Elizabeth's secondary school and had given her detention, where it then proceeded to attack her and yell insults. One of her classmates had saved her, before taking her home, telling her aunt that he needed to take her to America for a camp and driven off with her in the car, leaving poor Elizabeth more confused than ever.

All the monster attack was a misfortune; this cloud had an even bigger silver lining than the last one. For you see, when Elizabeth got to this camp it turned out that she was a daughter of some god or goddess and that eventually this god or goddess would claim her and she would at least of some kind of parent again. The people at the camp where quite nice to her and she slept with the Hermes cabin and she began making friends. Of course with her luck something bad was about to happen and happen it did.

Her first sign that something was amiss was when she was called to the Big House. Most campers weren't called to the Big House unless there was a quest or a big problem. When she got there, Mr. D was there and looking at her rather weirdly. They waited in awkward silence until Chiron made an appearance. He told the confused Elizabeth that she had been called to Olympus. When she asked why, he shook his head and said that he had no idea. Mr. D than said that he knew but they needed to get to Olympus as fast as possible.

By the time they got to the throne room in Olympus, poor Elizabeth was thinking of the worst case possible that would cause the gods to call poor and unclaimed her. However by the time they were finished explaining, it was far worse than her worst case scenario. It seemed, they weren't sure how, that all the twelve Olympian gods and Lily and James Potter were her parents. As such she could stay in any of their cabins.

When she got back to camp, the news had been announced and people were treating her with disdain. They whispered that she was immensely powerful and evil. However, Elizabeth was neither. She was just trying to figure out any powers she might have seeing as she was only 1/14 of anyone of the Olympian gods. She had moved into Artemis' cabin as in there nobody slept except for the occasional visit from Artemis' hunters.

However, it seemed that she actually was a witch and a powerful one at that, but her godly blood had made it look to Hogwarts that she was a squib. As such she started hanging out with the Hecate kids as they were able to teach her magic. While she was hanging with them, she and a boy from the Hecate cabin started liking each other. They eventually admitted it to the other and started dating.

And so Elizabeth Potter, the personification of Potter's Luck, was showed the flip side of the coin. For after dating Paul for years and going to college, she and Paul got married and they lived Happily Ever After, or at least as well as a demigod Potter and a regular demigod could live.


End file.
